


Rinko-ing Bloom

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love them so much, Phone Call, Rarepair, Roselia, fire bird, ringing bloom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some really short YukiRinko fluff because i love this rarepair so much gahahdjff





	Rinko-ing Bloom

'_Heart_ _to_ _Heart_'

That was the lyric Yukina had decided to come up with, and it truly resembled the connection between her the who this song was for. Subconsciously drawing Rinko was a habit for her, especially on the worn out sheets of paper she wrote her lyrics and drafts on.

Her hand grazed on the edge of the paper, drawing a small cut of blood.

"Ah!" Yukina was not new to paper cuts, but as she saw red dots splatter on Rinko's dress in her drawing she smiled. Red, it was a pretty colour that complimented Rinko's usually dark colour scheme.

Startled, Yukina yelped as her phone started to buzz on the coffee table. "Ah, Rinko? What is it?" "Yukina.. What colour do you think would be nice on our new costumes?" Rinko pressed a pen to her lip in thought.

"Hmm..I was thinking a red could compliment our 'Fire Bird', don't you think?" Yukina replied, a small smile placed on her lips that simply refused to leave, not that she wanted it to.

"Ahaha, it would be a nice change from our cool colour!" Rinko's laugh was like a pleasant jingle to hear everyday to Yukina. In the past, she was quiet and only chucked a few times. It felt so open to hear her laugh freely, and that's what Yukina loved about her girlfriend.

"Also, do you think Rinking Bloom is a nice name for our new song?" "Rink...ing Bloom?" Rinko was trying to find a connection for that name until she heard Yukina drop her phone.

Realising her slip up, Yukina flushed. "Ah I meant Ringing Bloom! I was thinking of you again." Blushing, Rinko laughed. Hearing an embarrassed Yukina always made her laugh, it felt so absurd to see the leader of Roselia in such a predicament.

"It's.. a wonderful name. I love it, as much as I love _you_."

"That's not fair Rinko~ I think we are truly '_heart_ _to_ _heart_' on this one. ♥︎"


End file.
